Dear Heichou
by shingekinokawaii
Summary: After the tragedy of the 57th expedition, Corporal Levi recieves blood covered nightmares of the deaths of his squad. But there is a certain member of the squad he dreams about the most, Petra Ral. One morning, after another dark nightmare, Levi awakes to find a mysterious envelope on his desk. He is shocked to see what is written and who wrote it...


**Hey this is my first ever PetraXLevi fanfiction! Please feel free to review! ^^**

**I do not own Shingeki no kyojin/attack on titan or any of the characters. Got a few lines from Christina Perri-A thousand years..**

She was gone. Just like that. Her rosy cheeks, splattered with blood. Her golden eyes, losing its sparkle. Her beautiful smile, gone forever. Bronze coloured hair being pulled by the breeze, Her body there, motionless.

Levi passed over her, hanging there in the air, gazing upon her blood caked face. He reached out to her but it was like her soul was gone with the wind. Though he didn't show it, his mind was spinning. Questions tripping over themselves in his brain. Was he to late? Why wasn't he there for her? Why? Why...

His eyes snapped open as he gripped the covers. Levi lay there, heart pounding in his chest, his breathing unsteady. He quickly sat up and grimaced in pain. He lifted the covers and saw the bandage on his thigh. _So it wasn't a dream_... He thought. Slowly swinging his legs out of bed, Levi stood up and limped towards his desk. His eyebrows raised as he saw an envelope neatly placed there. On the front in neat handwriting, it read, _Levi Heichou. _He pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down, picking up the envelope, investigating it. Levi opened the drawer beside him, reaching for his paper knife. He carefully cut a slit along the top of the envelope and took out a piece of paper. It was pure white with words written with ink as black as pitch. He began to read.

_Dear Heichou, I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry for using my life on a foolish move. Please don't ever blame yourself. I'm, still here with you. We are still here for you. We have had good times, we have had bad times But it warms my heart to know that I got to share those moments with you, Heichou. Im sorry I never got to say goodbye. Deep inside, I'm happy I got to devote myself to you, _Humanities_ strongest. You, Heichou, have given me the wings of freedom. I'm free now. So long, Levi.- Petra Ral._

Levi Froze as he read the letter. His hands were shaking and his face had gone white. A sick, churning feeling played with his stomach, making him feel faint. He blinked and quickly got up to go look for some paper and a pen. He came back quickly, sitting back down, pen at the ready. His mind was racing. He had to write back. He didn't know what to write.

For almost an 1 hour, Levi had been writing drafts, then ripping them up, since he thought they were not up to his satisfaction. He sat there, looking out the window. He could almost imagine Petra standing outside, picking flowers for her vase in her room. He could picture her smiling and giving a small giggle when ever Hanji would make a joke. He could picture her tucking a piece of bronze hair behind her ear, her golden eyes gazing at you. Levi Picked up his pen once again and started to write.

_Dear Petra, I could never express my feelings into words…I'm speechless. You have been great service to me…and I couldn't ask for more. No matter how hard I try, I cannot stop blaming myself. I was the careless one. I should have been there for all of you. I'm glad we got to spend those moments together. Seeing your gentle smile, you laughing, and it just filled me with such…Life. I couldn't ask for anything else of you, Petra. Your spirit will stay with me and give me strength. The strength to live. Petra, I've loved you for a thousand years, and will love you for a thousand more..Goodbye, Petra. Be free at last..-Your Heichou, Levi._

He put down his pen and could feel hot salty tears falling down his cheeks. He put his head in his hands, his shoulder racking from the sobs of sorrow he let out. He blocked the world out from his mind. All he could see was her, Petra Ral. Her soft smile, rosy cheeks, soft bronze hair, golden eyes and the warmth of her presence. He had never admitted it before, and he would regret it for as long as he lives, that he'd loved her and always will.

**Well there you go folks...Sorry its a bit short but I promise I will make longer fanfics next time! Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
